Jadefire
by Werewolf Hero
Summary: Ben 10 and friends meat the Teen Titans. I have more heros than I need involved. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Cooper, Robian, Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, Ravaen, Jinx. Well anyway Starfire messes with the Omnitrix and Ben gets stuck as her.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans 10

A teen titans and Ben 10 crossover.

Ben Gwen and Kevin where sent to check out a town where they hearted that had some major alien avidity. Along the way they rain into Cooper who was sleeping insistent that he tag along.

"Are we there yet?" Ben asked

"No, for the millionth time." Kevin replayed annoyed. "It will not be much longer.

"Relax Kevin at least it's better than hearing Cooper snoring all day." Gwen said.

Soon they arrived at the city.

Meanwhile in the nearby mall a fat dorky looking guy was coursing trouble for the resident heroes the Teen Titans.

"I Contralfreek will now destroy my enamels!" the fat guy said flying around on his jet boots.

Rabin said to his teammates "That new farcified of his is really giving me a head ace."

"It would help if I could get a clear shot." Jinx there newest member said.

Meanwhile back at the car Kevin was saying "I'm picking up some strange readings we better go check them out. And one of you wake up Cooper for crying out loud. I'm going insane here."

Before Ben or Gwen could do so an exploited went off nearby this woke him up. "What's going on?" Cooper said startled.

"It's time for a fight." Kevin replied throwing off his mask reviling his true layered golem like forum as he got out of the car.

Gwen resisted a spill and her clothing changed into her Luckygirl outfit. She and Ben then got out of the car together leaving Cooper behind.

Cooper soon flowed them Ben said "Stay behind let us handle this."

"Don't worry about me." he said as he pressed a button on his belt which made some kind of power armor form around him.

"Ok" Ben said as he slammed down the dial on the Omnitrex and turned into a bipedal tiger like alien and yield out "WRATH!"

Contraltalfreak flew over head and declared "I am totality owning the Teen Titans. Yay"

"Hate to adamant it but he's right" Raven said in her normal deadpan.

"Let me tell you something" a gruff voice called out "There are new heroes in town!" the titans looked to see a group of four being lead by a tiger man coming to there aid.

"Who are these guys?" Cyborg asked.

"Dude dos it matter? We are getting pounded." Beastboy said.

Wrath then used his sonic rawer on Contralfreek which maid his boots malfunction. It made the dork drop to the ground.

"You still can't get throe my shield loser." Crontralfreek said.

"No but I can" Luckygirl said as she sent a manabolt throe the shield breaking the control.

"No fair" Contralfreek said "you guys aren't the Titans so you are stupid. What a minute that girl looks just like Mana Gwen from my online game." He said pointing at Luckygirl.

Cooper hearted this and pointed at Starfire "She looks like Star Princess."

Then they both said "what a moment..... YOU ARE HER?!"

After some snickering by most of the Heroes present, Cyborg asked "Should we leave you two lovebirds alone?"

Contralfreek gave up and turn himself in soon after that. Wrath then changed back into Ben. Starfire was intrigued by the strange device.

"Tell me friend, what allows you to become an alien?" She asked.

Ben replayed "It's the Omnitrix I can turn into all kinds of aliens. Fourarms Wiledmut, Heatblast, Canonbolt, Jetray, Goop. The guy you saw was Wrath."

Beastboy interrupted "Dude I can change too." he then became a lamer "Umm not right"

Later the group were having pizza and smovies. Ben was enjoying himself so much he did not see Starfire was messing with the Omnitrix. As she touched the dial it started to glow yellow. Then allele hologram of her self toured on. "Galerius" she said as she pressed it back down.

Ben was overtaken by a green light when it died down. Ben was turned into a Tamaranean like Starfire but with brown hair, dressed in a black and white version of her outfit with a belt that had the Omnitrix as a belt buckle. The Tamaranean yelled out "Jadefire!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long delay, I lost the save file for some time. And I don't remember what I wanted to do with this. Remember this is mid alien force **

"What did you do Starfire?" Cyborg asked.  
"It's all right DNA scan is a normal Omnitrix function." Ben said "Tamarnean must not have been in the databank."

"In case you cannot tell" Kevin said "He's a girl now." as he started lathing.

"Not funny Kevin!" Gwen said "Ben turn back into yourself."

Ben turned the dial and hit it to become a human again but nothing happened. "OK tray this again" nothing at all.

By now Kevin is lathing like a fool. Roiling around on the ground and making a baboon of him self. "It's not funny Kevin." Ben said

"Yes it is." Kevin said throe historic lather "Now let's' take the pretty girl, shopping, and do her nails, and talk about boys." By now all the girls were getting mad.

"OK stop it Kevin." Ben said as green eyebeams fired from her. They hit Kevin dead on, but he seamed unharmed. "OK did not know I could do that."

"Umm Ben you better be carful." Gwen stared to say.

"You might fry someone impotent next time." Raven finished "A Tamaranean is a powerful alien. You should go off with Starfire. So you can learn how to use it. Trust me Starfire's body can be tough to handle."

"That sounds like a good idea." Ben said getting up from his seat.

"Come the first thing is to learn to fly." The alien princess said. "Flying is most simple. The emotion tied to it is joy Thank of what makes you happy and you will take to the sky."

"Happiness I can so do." Ben said as images of Gwen filled his, her, head. The brown haired tamaranen stared rising into the air. "Think happy thoughts just like Peter Pan."

"Very good, now take my hand and come with me." Starfire said "There is much to learn." The two aliens joined hands and flew off.

"OK well looks like we get to hang out with Gwen for a while." Jnix said to Raven.

"What way?" The violet hared girl asked.

"Come on how often we get the chance to hang with other spill casters." The Pink haired girl said

"Looks like you are being out voted Raven." Gwen said with a sly smirk.

"Who said I am complaining?" The gray girl asked.

That evening Ben and Starfire returned from training to find Cooper Beatboy and Cyborg Playing video games.

"Were you playing Super Smash bros Chaos all day?" Asked Ben

"Ya dude." The green boy said. "Cooper is amazing at this game. "I did not know Cubone could fight like that. I thought Coop would be a Mega man fan but he pretty much owns the Pokémon fighters."

"Ya, Pikachu, Lucario, Snorlax Absol." Cyborg said "Cooper is crazy with these guys. I almost bet him a cable of times using Link and Sora. He even bet us when we dabble teamed him. The only time he did not come in first is when we all used Meta Knight."

"Were are Friends Robin and Kevin?" Starfire asked.

"They went to the car show." Beast Boy answered. "The rest of the girls are help up in Raven's room."

Just then the three girls came out giggling

"Gwen you are magic rocks." Jinx said "I have not had this much fun in a long time."

"Thanks girls. I never knew another spell caster that wanted to be my friend." Gwen said Raven just nodded in agreement.

"Well me and Ben enjoyed ore day as well" The alien girl said "but we still do not know way he is like this."

"I did not turn back all day." Ben said "I called Azimuth but he has no idea."

"So you learned how to be a Tamaraian?" Gwen asked

"Yep it's not that hared after you get used to it. I also learned Japanese."


End file.
